


【朝耀/好茶】花开荼蘼（三）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【朝耀/好茶】花开荼蘼（三）

王耀吹干头发，照着镜子将身上的水珠擦得干干净净，换回白T恤牛仔裤。男人已经走了，他也没有留下来的理由。

这就是我第一次约P的经历啊，还真是被嫌弃得够彻底。王耀揉揉眉心，自嘲地笑了笑。刚刚发泄过的身体还有些飘虚，镜子里的男孩脸颊苍白，眼睛通红，嘴角咧着，却比哭还难看。王耀叹了口气，转身正要开门，却又不小心碰掉了一张金属薄片。

蹲下身，拇指和食指捡起面具拎到眼前。银色的带子垂落下来，面具缓慢打转着直到自然静止。它盯着王耀，眼睛处的空洞黑暗又突兀，像要审视内心一般与他四目相对，毫不退缩。

“啧，真拿你没办法。”

再一次，鬼使神差地，王耀抬手将带子绑在脑后。扶正面具，站起身吸了口气，带了几分莫名其妙的视死如归，一把将门推开。

“妈的，耀爷我可得回去补上一——”

“好慢啊你。”

男人放下手机，抬起眼睛。屏幕的光芒在他手心暗淡下去，又像握了一团萤火。沙哑的嗓子染了几分倦意，便无端生出些亲切和慵懒。

王耀猛地攥紧门把手，“觉”字生生噎在嗓子里，吐不出来，咽不下去。

“嗯？”

性幻想对象的脸突然出现在眼前，王耀一连眨了好几下眼睛，大脑放弃了手脚的指挥权，手指在空中画了半个圈，最后摸了摸鼻尖。

“呃……我以为你走了。”

男人不着痕迹地避开了他的视线。“本绅士等你等得快睡着了啊。”

咽了咽口水。“对不起。”

“让开，我也要洗个澡。”

男人把手机揣起来，自顾自跳下床，王耀这才发现烟灰缸里横七竖八地堆着一堆烟头。向上看，空气都有些模糊了，烟味呛进肺里，他忍不住捂住嘴咳嗽了几声。

男人的背影顿了顿，却没有回头，快步擦过肩膀，消逝在浴室门后。

王耀傻愣在那里，不知该做何感想。透过薄薄的烟雾，床单上男人躺过的褶皱，被转移了位置的黑色风衣，以及烟灰缸里堆积如山的烟头，一切的一切都明明白白地诉说着，和他一样，男人也在做着激烈复杂的心理斗争。

而斗争的结果，是把这个问题抛回给了王耀。

王耀以为自己会很高兴，嘴角牵了牵，却笑不出来。

他忽然有些怨恨起这个男人，这个虚伪的混蛋，故做仁慈，却比谁都凶狠。他自以为大方地把选择权物归原主，由王耀自行定夺，便能把责任一股脑推到对方身上，逃避良心的不安。他明明知道王耀不可能走，他只不过想给他的残忍找一个自欺欺人的理由。有那么一瞬间，王耀真想就这么摔门而去，让这人为他的狂妄自大付出点代价——可这个念头刚刚生起就被掐死了，他有什么资格惩罚他呢？男人不可能为他停留，一开始就是他一厢情愿，都谈不上各取所需。

有的选择吗，还要感谢他赐予的一场空欢喜啊。

王耀垂下眼睛，还好出来的时候带上了面具，薄薄的一层铁片，竟是他最后的自尊。

悉悉簌簌地摸上床，刚刚发泄过的身体仍然十分虚软，随着神经放松而愈发疲惫。王耀强迫自己放空大脑，从裤袋里摸出手机，有一眼没一眼地刷着微博，却怎么也没法集中精神。哗哗的水声在耳边萦绕，男孩忍不住再次向浴室的望去，那个挂着无所谓的笑容，却一本正经地在拒绝的男人，此刻会不会也想着房间里另一个人的身体，偷偷抚慰自己呢？

高潮迸发的一瞬间，男人仰靠着墙壁，闭上眼睛，手指爬过金色的发丝。好看的眉宇微微皱起，嘴唇张开，呼吸潮湿而滚烫。柔软的肌肉一起一伏，灯光为他涂上一层诱人的蜜色，水珠滑过肩膀，胸肌，小腹，最后隐没在双腿间的阴影里。

The thought of you, is consuming me.

这光景太过淫靡，王耀深深吸了口气，小腹深处的火焰越烧越烈，尖端分泌的液体弄湿了内裤，湿漉漉地十分难受。不敢再想男人从浴室出来后在这张床上会发生什么事，男孩涨红了脸，扯过被子钻了进去。

安静的房间里只剩下粗重的心跳和呼吸。

不知道过了多久，久到王耀快要把自己憋死了，水声终于停了下来，门被推开了，男人带着一身水汽，踩着拖鞋湿淋淋地走了过来。

王耀蜷起身子缩紧被子里，露出一双黑亮的眼睛。皱皱眉毛试图摆出一副无所谓的表情，却又想到现在正带着面具。

“啧，干嘛这么看我？”

光线昏暗，男人穿着松松垮垮的浴袍，带子在腰间挽了个结，大片胸口都露在外面。见王耀盯着他也毫不在意，随手扯了一块大毛巾盖在头上，水珠不断从发梢滴落，碎碎的刘海贴在额前，半掩了一双锋芒毕露的绿色眼睛，倒生出几分懒洋洋的性感。

“小熊猫，再看可是另外的价钱。”

“……”

把毛巾挂在脖子上，男人大步走了过来，俯下身一手撑在王耀头侧。清爽的沐浴露气息盘旋着，英俊的脸近在咫尺，王耀眯起眼睛，在那双翡翠色的瞳孔里看清了自己，手足无措的自己，做什么的都是错的自己，恐惧却义无反顾，像准星里的兔子，案板上的鱼。

男人的指腹划过男孩的眉眼，低沉的声音伴着心脏的轰鸣。

“你留下来了，自愿的。”

“自愿的。”

“那么，可以弄坏你吧？”

被子里的黑猫没有说话，喘息着轻轻扭动身体当作回答。

血液在胸腔沸腾着直到爆炸，轰地冲上了脑子，耳边嘈杂一片，恍然间天地都失去了颜色。男人的脸进一步凑近，鼻尖相抵的距离，热气喷在脸上，酥痒在体内层层荡漾，烧得他眼角泛红。明明什么都还没做，王耀却有一种已经剥光了衣服任由对方操了千百遍的错觉，牙齿咬上嘴唇留下勒痕，飘荡在空中的神智艰难地寻找着立足点。

“关，关灯……”

“害羞了？”

“……叫你关上！”

“好好，都听你的。”

男人低声一笑，轻柔的应允像极了宠溺。王耀咽了咽口水，体内团了一颗巨大的火球，热量顺着四肢百骸流淌着，焦急地寻找一个发泄的出口。男人关掉了灯，突如其来的黑暗解放了困顿的羞耻感，男孩眨了眨眼睛，突然没有那么害怕了。

鼓起勇气伸长手臂想搂住对方，入怀却是一空。短暂的空白来不及惊讶，身边的床垫深深的陷了下去，一只胳膊绕了过来，拥住他的肩膀，拉着他进入一个温暖宽厚的怀抱里，淡淡的烟味染着男人的体温，蒸干了水汽，眩晕让王耀忍不住鼻子一酸，几欲要掉下泪来。

男人低头吻着的他的发旋，动作轻柔，让王耀几乎错以为他们是一对真正的恋人。

“小熊猫啊。”

“嗯。”王耀拱了拱，贪婪地呼吸着对方身上的味道。

男人叹了口气。“我想了一下，还是不应该碰你。”

“为什么！”王耀立刻挣扎起来，男人先料到一步，一把把人钳在怀里。

“你后面没用过。”

“……”是，那又怎么样？

“傻孩子，我会弄疼你的。”

指尖抚上嘴唇，来回触摸。这一次王耀主动伸出舌头追逐着男人的手指，齿列轻轻衔住，温热的舌缠了上来，一寸一寸细致而色情地舔过，蓦地含进嘴里，脖子向后仰起，吮吸得啧啧有声，仿佛在模拟某种纯粹而原始的交合。

男人唔了一声，向后微微抽出手指，却没有拿出来。

他硬了。王耀想。

男孩凑近了些，捧起男人的脸，与他四目相对。细碎的光芒在对方眼底流动着，几欲喷薄而出的冲动，同样的焦躁里，有同样的渴求。王耀把头埋在男人胸前，听他紊乱的心跳，嘴唇带着火烫的温度，一遍一遍，虔诚地吻着。

“我准备好了，真的。”

“小熊猫……”

“求你了，我受得住，受得住。”

有那么一瞬间，天地都是静止的。喘息夹杂其中，不知道谁更意乱情迷。男人的脸藏在阴影里，王耀看不清他的表情。情欲和忍耐把每一秒钟都拉得无限漫长，男孩小心翼翼地沉默着，心脏顶尖裂开一道小小的口子，冰凉的疼痛汩汩流出，他真怕他熬不过这一会儿的功夫，让名为绝望的情绪把他摧毁榨干。原来等待是真的会让人发疯的，他的神就在他的眼前，却是怎么样也无法靠近的遥远。

“我不怕疼……”

“闭嘴吧。”

男人倾身吻了过来。

一手抓住王耀的手腕按到头顶，利落地翻身把人压进床里，像是要把之前所有的忍耐和委屈发泄殆尽，男人的动作粗暴至极。尖利的牙齿撕咬着嘴唇，舌头急不可耐地伸了过来，缠着男孩肆意翻搅。

彼此最柔软的部分相互缠绕攻击着，靡靡之中燃起了烧不尽的欲火，浓腻温存，抵死缠绵，仿佛这一夜过去，就再也没有明天。肺部的空气被掠夺殆尽，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角滴落，眼前一片花白，王耀忍不住弓起身体扭动起来，试图逃开男人的暴戾专制。

“别动。”

男人低声命令，声音哑的不可思议，拉着王耀的手摸向双腿之间。掩在浴袍里看不见的地方，滚烫的性器粗壮雄伟，高高翘起，表面上青筋遍布，只一下，就把王耀烫伤了。下意识地往后缩去，男人牢牢抓着他的手撸动起来，腻滑的液体沾了满手，黑暗里流水的声音烧得人面红耳赤。

“躲什么躲，”男人贴着王耀的脖颈，鼻尖轻轻蹭过，呼气湿热，激得他浑身发麻。“小东西，还不是你害的。”

王耀闭上眼睛，明明是被迫给人手淫，甜蜜的酸涩却涌入胸膛，泡软心脏，几欲想哭。男人放开了禁锢着他的手，转而解开衬衫扣子，手掌摸着腻滑的肌肤，粗鲁地拧动打转，入手之处一片红痕。王耀忍不住低声喊了一句疼，嘴唇立刻又被封住，舌尖舔过齿列，压着向喉咙里探，偶尔擦过敏感的上颚，搔不到的痒立刻唤起了更深一层的冲动。

“唔，难受，轻点……”

面具盖住了脸上淡淡的红，身体却越来越烫，男人的手肆无忌惮地游走着，似是察觉到了他的颤抖，男人突然一改野蛮粗暴的作风，一边继续半强迫王耀为他服务，一边俯下身，舔咬吸吮着对方的乳头。舌头灵活地打转着，牙齿时不时小小地撕咬，肉粒迅速地充血变硬。

胸口突然被触碰，从未有过的感觉。王耀颤抖着，电流直直窜到头顶，酥痒的感觉由那一点迅速扩展到全身。束缚在内裤里的性器硬得流水，颤巍巍地挺立着，无从发泄，无从缓解。

王耀闷哼一声，用力扬起肩膀，胸口艰难地挺起，把敏感的乳尖向男人嘴里送。另一只手报复性地揉了一把龟头，换来男人恶劣地一咬。肉棒已经大到一只手无法完全握住，液体流了满手，光是想象着这东西要在身体深处剧烈地摩擦，王耀就已经浑身瘫软。

性器分泌的液体顺着湿漉漉的会阴流到下面，汇成一滩，随着王耀身体的扭动，臀瓣相蹭，发出令人遐想的流水声。牛仔裤越发碍事，男人啧了一声，直起身子动手脱掉，王耀抬起胳膊掩住脸，配合地曲起双腿。尽管知道面具盖住了大部分的表情，王耀仍然不想让男人看到他眼里的脆弱。

他仍然试图捍卫他的倔强，哪怕身体早已缴械投降。

内裤早已被浸泡变形，湿漉漉地能拧出水来。男人轻易地伸手剥去，王耀的双腿终于一丝不挂。微凉的空气刺激着裸露在外的皮肤，又很快被另一个更高的体温所感染。性器无助地挺立着，吐出一股一股液体，男人伸手点了一下尖端，拉出一道银线，在月光下闪闪发光。

“你自己玩过了。”

王耀撇过脸。“别说……”

“是刚才在浴室里吗，想着我？”

低沉的男声性感蛊惑，下体颤巍巍地涨大了一圈，王耀羞耻得连目光都不知道往哪里放。男人拈着他的下巴吻他，一手随意地把玩着，食指沿着修长的柱体一圈圈缠绕，每一丝感受都被放大到无法逃避的地步，犹如情欲的凌迟。

王耀几乎要哭出来了，男人仍然不肯放过他，含住小巧的耳垂，舔舐着敏感的轮廓，轻轻地说：“我想你有必要知道，本绅士不习惯戴套。”

王耀恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，可惜水雾弥漫的眼睛没有任何杀伤力。

“而且我喜欢内射。”

“……”

“真可爱啊，”男人眯起眼睛，眼睛里血丝泛红。“你是我的。”

“我……”

“专心一点。” 男人抓起枕头下的润滑剂，王耀根本不知道他什么时候放在那里的。是靠在床头抽烟的时候吗？一想到男人早就下定决心在这张床上干他，王耀一个激灵，身体深处再一次愉悦地痉挛。

打开大腿，男人退了退，抬起眼睛深深地看了他一眼。绿色的眸子闪烁着浓浓的情欲，销魂蚀骨，王耀的脑袋迷迷糊糊，还没弄清楚这一眼的含义，男人俯下身，张口含进嘴里。

“不要！”

“乖一点，不然一会你会受不了。”

性器插在男人嘴里飞快地涨大，快感绵延不断，王耀大口呼吸着，却发不出声音。男人的技巧相当不错，王耀抓紧床单，直勾勾地盯着天花板，不愿意去想他是和多少人这样玩过。柔软的舌头裹着铃口来回转动着，王耀能够感受到一丝丝液体不断流出，被男人不动声色地舔干净。

男人在王耀后腰处垫了一只枕头，手沿着腰侧滑落到臀瓣揉搓着，头部前后摆动，殷勤侍候着，王耀被舔得如坠云端，飘飘悠悠，忍不住伸手抱住男人的头，腰部不断挺动着，向男人喉咙深处抽送。

“呜，我忍不住了——”

又是一个深喉，喉咙和软腭挤压着濒临爆炸的性器，爽得要上天堂。细碎尖锐的快感野火一般烧过大脑，王耀心下一紧，想赶紧推开男人，却被死死按住双手，男人吐出一点，只含住了龟头，舌头拨弄着，深深一吸。

“啊！”

王耀发出了一声短促的尖叫，爆发了。滚烫的精液打在口腔壁上，男人停了一会，全数咽了下去，撑起上身去吻王耀的唇。

王耀微微睁着眼睛，顺从地和他接吻。

鼻尖蔓延着自己精液的味道，有些陌生，却并不排斥。爆发后的身体汗水遍布，王耀伸出胳膊软软地圈住男人把他拉向自己，温顺的模样像一个任人摆布的娃娃。

不知道吻了多久，男人硬热的性器一直顶着光裸的屁股，存在感太强，王耀心脏狂跳。后穴痒得要命，像有虫子在爬在咬，他却不敢主动开口要，怕一点点的莽撞都会激起男人体内潜伏的野兽。

“腰，抬高一点。”


End file.
